A beverage is usually consumed from a beverage container. The beverage container may be a glass or a cup into which the beverage is poured, or the beverage container may be the packaging in which the beverage is sold. For example, soft drinks and alcoholic beverages are often packaged in cans or bottles, which function as single-serving, disposable beverage containers. Similarly, children's beverages are often consumed directly from the boxes or pouches in which they are packaged.
Often, beverage containers are predisposed to tipping due to the dimension of the height of the container in comparison to the dimension of its base. For example, the height of a soft drink can is often more than twice the diameter of its base, and the height of a beer bottle is often more than three times the diameter its base. Tipping can be undesirable, in that it wastes the beverage and creates a mess requiring cleaning.
Beverages are often consumed outdoors, in which case the beverage container may be placed directly on the ground when the beverage is not being consumed. For example, at a beach the beverage container may be placed on the sand, and at a park the beverage container may be placed on the dirt or in the grass. In such cases, not only is the beverage container subject to tipping over, but the bottom of the beverage container may become coated in sand or dirt, which may be undesirable. From the above, it is apparent that a need exists for a beverage container holder that helps stabilize the beverage container, reducing its likelihood of tipping over, while also reducing its contact with debris.